The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004 Transcript)
Goofy goober: singing: Oh, I'm a goofy goober, yeah, You're a goofy goober yeah, We've all goofy goobers yeah, Goofy goofy goofy goobers yeah! :Mr. Krabs: "I stole your crown, signed... EUGENE KRABS"?! :Neptune: Relinquish the royal crown to me AT ONCE! his burning trident at Mr. Krabs :Mr. Krabs: But... But this is crazy! I didn't do it! :Answering Machine: Ahoy! This is Eugene Krabs-- leave a message! :Answering Machine: Hi, Mr. Krabs, this is Clay, the guy you sold Neptune's crown to? Yeah. I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Neptune's crown. Krabs tries to stop the machine by breaking it but it continues to play I sold it to a guy in Shell City and, uh... I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Neptune's crown... Krabs rips the phone from the cord but the phone still works for a brief moment ...which is now in Shell City, goodbye. :Mr. Krabs: Eh-heh-heh, h'well, I was... I, uh... hoo-hoo... eh... Don't'cha just hate wrong numbers? :Neptune: MY CROWN IS IN THE FORBIDDEN SHELL CITY?!! screams :Plankton: on the other end of the phone Plan Z, I love Plan Z! :Neptune: My hair is thinning a bit... :SpongeBob: Oh, your highness , I'm sure it's not that noticab-- takes off the paper bag from his head revealing an insanely blinding glow --aaald! Bald! Bald! :Crowd of People: Bald! Bald! Bald! Bald! :Fish: sizzling My eyes! :Neptune: the bag back on All right, all right. :SpongeBob: Uh... King Neptune, sir? Would you spare Mr. Krabs' life if I'' went to get your crown back? :'Neptune': ''You go to Shell City?! bulge out of his head; laughs maniacally; goes back to normal No one who's gone to Shell City has ever returned! :SpongeBob: Patrick, we're gonna party 'till we're purple! :Patrick: I love being purple! :Neptune: Be back with my crown, in exactly 10 days! :Patrick: He can do it in 9! :Neptune: 8! :Patrick: 7! :Neptune: 6! :SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs: PATRICK! Patrick :Neptune: 6 it is then! Krabs chokes Patrick :Patrick: for air 5?! :SpongeBob: Patrick, shush! :Squidward: Too bad SpongeBob's not here to enjoy SpongeBob not being here. :Squidward: Krabs has been frozen solid Who turned on the A/C? a frozen Mr. Krabs Ahhh! Mr. Krabs! on Krabs 3 times Oh, no! This is terrible! Who's gonna sign my paycheck? :Victor: HEY!!! Who blew this bubble?! (to all his fellow thugs) You all know the rules! :Thugs: (in unison) All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every able-bodied patron in the bar. :Victor: That's right! So, who blew it?! :SpongeBob: How are we going to get back to Bikini Bottom now? :David Hasselhoff: I can take you there. to Hasselhoff running toward them :SpongeBob: Who are you?! :David: I'm David Hasselhoff. :SpongeBob and Patrick: Hooray! :SpongeBob: Where's your boat? :David: Boat? (laughs) to SpongeBob and Patrick riding on his back :SpongeBob: Go, Hasselhoff! :Patrick: Next stop, Bikini Bottom! :SpongeBob: Oh, my gosh! Look, Patrick, Plankton's turned everybody in Bikini Bottom into slaves! Squidward...Sandy...Mrs. Puff... gasps Even Gary! :Gary: Meow, Plankton! :SpongeBob: drunk on ice cream This next song goes out to my best friends in the whole world, Patrick...and this big peanut guy! It's a little diddy called... :SpongeBob & Patrick: WAIIIIIITERRRRRR! :Plankton: His chaps are too righteous. The helmets can't handle this level of rock and roll! Karen, do something! :Karen: surfing WWOOOOOO, WHEEEEE! :Mindy: making Spongebob and Patrick into "men" Can you make it to Shell City! :SpongeBob & Patrick: HECK YEAH! :Mindy: Are men afraid of anything? :SpongeBob & Patrick: HECK NO! :Mindy: And why? :SpongeBob and Patrick: BECAUSE WE'RE INVINCIBLE! jump off a cliff :Mindy: down to them I NEVER SAID THAT! :Patrick'': driving Hey look, free ice cream! sharp left :'''SpongeBob: Oh, boy! out through boneyard to get ice cream :Patrick: skull on floor How you doin'? looks alarmed Wait a minute... Wait a minute! SPONGEBOB!! :SpongeBob: Yeah? :Patrick: ...Make mine a chocolate! :SpongeBob: What kind of old lady are you?! monstrous frogfish reveals itself from the ground screams and bites off old lady's arms, falls down :Patrick: SpongeBob in the Patty Wagon Did you get the ice cream? :roars :SpongeBob: STEP ON IT, PATRICK!